


Hiding

by Shiori_Makiba



Series: Marvel Haiku [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some haiku inspired by Ysabetwordsmith's Love Is For Children.</p>
<p>Thank you for commenting: Ysabetwordsmith and PinkRangerV.</p>
<p>Thank you for kudos: mthrfkrgdhrwego, King_of_813_Cats, NCIS_Sherlock, PJreader, Ghyst Alae (Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud), jkbat, GSister, mimine, never3kno, Caswynn, OnyxStar, ladygrae, Marty_sShortcake, SoupShue, ThEcAtIsMyShRiNk, AshPteron, cthulu, WolfLion, xweirdosonlyx, Mangakoibito, belle0416, daisiesrockalot, misssweetsweet, and Ysabetwordsmith as well as the 10 guests! It is very much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 
  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



The Captain of the Star  
Alone, the Man Out of Time  
Hiding in the Light

The Man of Iron  
Maker of New Wonders  
Hiding Behind the Glitter

The Man of Science  
The Doctor, the Survivor  
Hiding from the Pain

The Big Green of Rage  
Destroyer or Protector  
Hiding from Worry

World's Best Archer  
Hawk, the Hunter from Afar  
Hiding in the Nest

Little Dancing Spy  
The Black Spider, Red Ledger  
Hiding in the Cold

The Winter Soldier  
Lost, Found, Never Forgotten  
Hiding in the Shadow

The God of Thunder  
Rides the Gray-clad Clouds  
Hiding in the Winds

The God of Chaos  
Delights in his many forms  
Hiding from the World


End file.
